A Way to Heal
" Time heals all wounds. ''" '''A Way to Heal '''is an upcoming erotic romance novel by SunaSHI. Plot On her 16th birthday, Kotone Himura was sold as a sex slave unexpectedly by her mother in order to pay off the debt her deceased father owned in his job. Due to the abuses she encountered, she became traumatized and developed RTS (Rape trauma syndrome), hapnophobia (fear of being touched), xenophobia (fear of strangers) and autophobia (fear of being alone). She was soon set free in an auction by Hitoshi Nakano bidding 10 million yen on her and that she didn't need to pay him back but rather he simply instructed her to start a new life. Kotone felt gulity for making the man release her from her torment by giving away that much money, and wanted to repay him in some way. Due to her persistence, Hitoshi made her live with him and hire her to be his personal maid. However, as she opened up to him and overcame her fears, she started fallen in love with him, but Hitoshi became reluctant about her feelings and he explained to her his fear of falling in love (philophobia). Characters *'Kotone Himura (緋村 琴音, Himura Kotone): A teenage girl sold off by her mother to pay up the debts of her deceased father on her 16th birthday as a sex slave to a gangster. She was saved by Hitoshi Nakano by means of buying her in an auction, and she repaid him by being his personal maid. Though she was harshly traumatized, she still maintains a caring and optimistic personality, but gets sexually frustrated which results in her frequently masturbating, which she tries to control. *'Hitoshi Nakano '(中野 人志, Nakano Hitoshi): Multimillionaire son of the famous owner of Nakano Industries. Ever since adolescence, he has numerous crushes on a lot of girls which ended up in numerous broke ups as well, leaving him heartbroken and under the influence of philophobia. He saved Kotone Himura from her sexual abuses by means of buying her. *'Ayame Fujimori '(藤森 菖蒲, Fujimori Ayame): Kotone's best friend in college. She got worried over the status of Kotone when she lost contact with her for almost a year and was overjoyed when she finally saw her in person. *'Ryota Mizuno '(水野 涼太, Mizuno Ryōta): Ryota is Hitoshi's collague and best friend. *'Tsubaki Ogawa '(小川 椿, Ogawa Tsubaki): Tsubaki is Hitoshi's fiancee, arranged by both of their fathers. Although engaged, she has eyes set on Ryota. *'Yasushi Nishioka '(西岡 靖, Nishioka Yasushi): *'Sakuya Tamura '(田村 咲夜, Tamura Sakuya): *'Junichi Yokoyama '(横山 純一, Yokoyama Jun'ichi) *'Mai Shimamoto '(島本 舞, Shimamoto Mai): Terminology Setting The setting of the story is in 'Chiyuhato City '(治癒ハート市, Chiyuhāto-shi; literally meaning "Healing Heart City") which is based on Tokyo, Japan as well as the distinct feature of a red-light district named '''Arashiyo,' '''which is derived from Yoshiwara which is a famous red-light district in Japan. Others Trivia *Inspirations are from: '''Bared to You '(Sylvia Day), Pretty Woman '(J.F. Lawton), '''Ko Ko Ro '(r.) and '''Machi Gurumi no Wana - Hakudaku ni Mamireta Shitai (Syrup) *SunaSHI won't write the novel until she turns into an adult. Category:SunaSHI